Crack the shutters
by smokin'upoutside
Summary: smut. : song-fic. theres not much else to say.


_**disclaimer:** _i own nothing. :[ shames.

another song-fic. :] yey!

the song is "Crack the shutters" by Snow Patrol.  
(one of the best bands, EVER!) they were freakin awesome at T in the Park!  
**love them. 3**

**OH YEAH. smut. :]  
not much, but some. :]**

**READ&REVIEW.  
means tons, thanks. :]**

_**

* * *

**_

_You cool your bedwarm hands down  
On the broken radiator  
When you lay them freezing on me  
I mumble can you wake me later  
But I don't really want you to stop  
And you know it so it doesn't stop you  
You run your hands from my neck  
To my chest_

Your eyes struggle to open and adjust to the sunlight blazing through the windows, early morning were never your thing and early summer mornings were even worse, as beautiful as they looked, the sun beaming in the window was annoying. But the sun wasn't the only reason you were awakened from your peaceful slumber. The cold tingling feeling running down your back and back up distracts you.

"Wake me later…" You mumble into the pillow as you bury your head deeper in the white softness of your own bed.

"No…" Is your answer as you feel a soft kiss placed on you shoulder and your neck. You feel a soft hand run from your back down to your hip and rest there.

You turn slightly so your lying on your stomach and your head is facing her. The sun shining through the window just illuminates her beauty. Just now, early morning, hair out of place, no make-up and wearing nothing but your shirt, its your favourite side of her. No-one else sees this, which is what makes it so perfect.

She's giving you that smirk, the one that only you get, you know what sort of mood she's in. You lean in and softly kiss her lips, you feel her hand run up you arm and towards your face, gently cupping your face in her hands holding you there, you mumble against her soft lips.

"Your gonna be the death of me, you know that?"

_Crack the shutters open wide  
I want to bathe you in the light of day  
And just watch you as the rays  
Tangle up around your face and body_

You soon fall into routine as you remember every inch of her, which spots drive her crazy and make her want more. It feels like so long since you've been like this, just the two of you.

One of the very few reasons you've began to loathe your career is because if this woman. She drives you wild with love and passion and being away from her makes you crazy, you feel the need to constantly be with her, you've never felt like this about anyone and the fact that you rarely see each other makes you ache.

Your fingers slowly begin to undo the buttons on your shirt that is covering her body, you drag out the process which angers her and you can tell she's getting irritated. You lean in and kiss her again to stop the complaints.

_Its been minutes Its been days,  
I remember all I will remember  
Happy lost in your hair  
__And the cold side of the pillow  
Your hills and valleys  
Are mapped by my intrepid fingers  
And in a naked slumber  
I dream all this again_

You hands run slowly down her glamorous figure and you mouth follows, dropping supple kisses to her skin, her hands tangle in your hair as you reach her hips delicately tracing her hip bones, which you've come to know is one of her weak spots, she soft calls your name urging you to go places so many guys can only dream of.

Only seconds later you have her like putty in your hands, moaning your name, clutching at your shoulder with one hand and the headboard with the other, her nails digging deep as your tongue runs over her most sensitive area.

"Please…." she whimpers as your finger teases her entrance, her head momentarily rising from the pillow to watch you before collapsing back taking in as much oxygen as possible as your finger enters her heat moving at a pace fast enough to notice but slow enough to drive her insane with impatience.

Her hips begin to move against your fingers, desperately in search of her release and as her breathing begins to labour and you know she's on the edge, you do the worst thing possible right now to her,

you pull back.

You let out a quiet laugh at her expression, her hands slammed flat against the sheets and her head thrown back, groaning in a sigh of frustration. You lean closer again, kissing her lips, letting your tongues melt into each other and fight for control, but your making this moment all about her and for that to happen, you have to be in control.

_Crack the shutters open wide  
I want to bathe you in the light of day  
And just watch you as the rays  
Tangle up around your face and body_

You finally connect as one, letting her adjust, before continuing. You tangle your fingers with hers before raising them above her head, her hips grinding into yours momentarily making you lose your focus. You heads falls to the crook of her neck as you prolong the feeling of home you've missed for so long. Her moans of your name bring you back to reality as she urges you to move faster and deeper, desperate for her release to take over her. You can tell she's close so you slow down, you want this to last. You look into her eyes, telling her all you need to say with that one look, you tongues once again find each other between moans and sighs of screams of each others names and pleads for more of the same.

Your stomach muscles tighten as you feel your moment lurking ahead, you hands untangle from hers, you left grabbing the pillow next to her head so tight you fear you'll tear it to shreds, the other gripping her hip.

Her legs clutch at your waist as her hips urgently grinding into yours as her entire body convulses and grips you, her hands grabbing you hair in handfuls pulling your face towards hers kissing you hard before throwing her head back screaming you name. You soon follow making sure she's got hers first, you head moves to her neck moaning her name loudly before collapsing on-top of her, careful not to squash her completely.

_I could sit here for hours  
Finding new ways to be awed each minute'  
Cause the daylight seems to want you  
Just as much as I want you_

You lay next to her, watching her chest rise and fall with her still slightly uneasy breathing pattern, the sun cascading over her body making her look like an angel. You cant believe that this very woman, that you fought so hard to get, agreed, just last night, to be with you forever.

You hand searches for hers and once found, runs slowly of her ring clad finger, staring at you then the ring, she lifts her hand and watches her ring glisten in the sunlight.

"Its definitely the best engagement ring I've ever recieved."

"The only engagement ring…" You laugh as you correct her.

"Well…" She looks at you and you both laugh. She leans over, laying her head on your chest listening to your heartbeat, still gazing intently at her finger which was now dressed in diamonds before looking up at you again.

"I love you Paul."

"I love you too McMahon."**

* * *

**

yey, not wrote a song-fic for a while. **:]**

**did you like?  
please do tell. :]  
hit the review button.  
mouchos appriceoso. :]**

_**merci beaucoup. (y)**_

**J. x**

**

* * *

**


End file.
